


The Forbidden Taste

by entersnadman



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, DangerDays Gerard, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, Frerard, M/M, Punk, Red hair Gerard, Revenge, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Rikey, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entersnadman/pseuds/entersnadman
Summary: Frank iero meets a Red-haired guy at a concert and looses himself in his eyes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Concert was already going on for 30min, but still new people were coming to see the Punk band.  
The small hall was starting to smell really sweaty and the air became thic. Screaming and loud guitar playing, aswell as a heavy bass and fast drums were blasting out of the speakers, the crowd was singing along, having fun and moshing around. Beer was spilled all over the floor and red plastic-cups were spread and pressed onto the floor by the people stepping, jumping and falling onto them. Outside of the hall a few people were smoking cigaretts while talking and drinking beer. A few feet away from them four people were smoking pot, but noone cared. It was just the typical Punk- show feeling. 

Frank was standing at a toilet while he was smoking a cigarette, actually it wasn't allowed but noone really cared about that. Nearly everybody would smoke in the small hall or on the toilet, only a few people were following the rules and smoked outside.  
After he was finished he zipped up his ripped black jeans, that were way too long for his short legs and pulled his Misfits-shirt back in place, picked at his black zip hoodie and pressed his cigarette against the wall and let it fall onto the floor.  
Frank made his way to the sink, he could hear loud moanes out of a stall in the bathroom while he was washing his hands, he stared at the very colorful wall which was full of small drawings and stickers. Originally the wall was painted white, but all the cigaretts that stained the wall gave it a way more yellow tone and because the stivkers were nearly in a perfect white tone the walls seemed even more yellow. The moanes began to get louder, more passionate and other, deeper moans joined the ones from the women. While Frank was drying his hands with the brown paper towels that he had ripped from the roll, which was hanging at the yellow wall the moans became really loud and then abruptly stopped, you could hear zippers and a belt being closed before the black, aswell in stickers covered stall-door was opened and both walked out of it. The women, who was wearing a black, cropped band-shirt with green-camo cargo pants, which matched her eyecolor and her red hair left the mens bathroom imediately after she saw Frank drying his hands, the taller man made his way to the sink to wash his hands. Frank threw away his paper towel while taking a look at the man. He had longer red hair with dark-brown roots and a pale face. He was wearing a black tanktop, ripped up skinny jeans and dark green high converse.  
Frank stared at the man for a few seconds when he interrupted his starring and was about to leave when he heard the man ask "what are you looking at?" At first Frank was shoked, but after he saw the one-sided smirk on the young looking mans face he replied with "nothing! I am sorry-".  
Frank was really unsure if he looked like a total creep, but it was already too late.  
The smile of the red haired man had now spread to the other half of his mouth.  
"Im sorry if I sound like a creep... I just... ah, fuck... I am sorry, I shall leave" was all Frank could say before reaching for the silver handle. He could feel a soft grip on his shoulder before he was able to open the door comepletely and turned his head around. Frank was looking direktly at the green-brown eyes, in which he could loose himself.  
"It's okay! Dont feel weird, I actually kinda enjoy being watched by such a beautiful boy like you" the boys smirk grew even wider as he slid his hand threw his hair and directly looked at the boy. Frank felt like he wasnt able to move, so all he could say was "Thank you" and left the bathroom, leaving the taller boy alone. 

As Frank was making his way back to the small Hall, where the musik was blasting and the people were moshing and jumping around, he was looking around. He really enjoyed being in a mosh pit and concerts in general. The fact that Frank is smaller than a lot of the people here wasnt holding him back.  
When he reached the moshpit Frank imediately joined, he jumped around, pushed a few people and fell a few times but was pulled back up by the other people he over all just really enjoyed the concert.  
After a few minutes Frank took a look around to see if he could find the man that he was confronted to in the bathroom, but he couldnt see a single person with red hair in the crowd, so Frank casually continued the concert. He didn't even knew what he would have done if he would have found the taller, red haired man, he just wanted to know if he was here. 

Frank was pulling his left sleeve of his hoodie back up as the drummer threw a drumstick into the crowd. Frank was standing nearly perfectly in the middle of the hall, excactly the direction where the drumstick was flying at. Frank saw the drumstick fly and he was able to catch it.  
After he catched it he saw a few disspointed faces around him and began to jump around again, the drumstick still in his hand. A few moshpits, bruises and songs later Frank decided to go outside to catch some fresh air and smoke a cigarette. On his way to the outside of the hall, Frank grabbed his pack of cigs, which was nearly completely destroyed from falling and moshing and pulled out one cigarette with his lips and tounge. He put the pack of back into his back-pocket and was about to pull the lighter from his jacked, but he couldn't find it. He opened the door to the outside and checked his pockets again. He must have lost it in the pit. Frank took the cigarette between his index and middle finger and looked around to see if someone was out here so he could lend a lighter.  
Frank spotted a red haired man sitting on the floor leaning his back against the wall of the building. He imediately knew who it was and made his way to the man.....


	2. Chapter 2

He imediately knew who it was and made his way to the man.  
He walked a few steps to stand in front of the red haired man, who was leaning a gainst the red brick-wall and burying his forehead in his knees. The fresh air was very calming and exactly what Frank had needed. He walked one more step towards the wall, turned around and let his back slid down to the floor. The red haired man raised his head and turned it to Frank, so they would look at each other. The man saw that Frank was holding a drumstick and a cigarette in his hands. Frank looked very beautiful in that lighting that the moon and stars gave right now. The man was smirking again. "Hey! nice to see you again.... is it possible that you have a lighter with you that I could borrow?" Frank had to smirk aswell after he asked the man for a lighter.  
The guy needed a moment to realise that Frank had asked him a question, but then tilted his weight foward so he could reach for the lighter in his back-pocket of his jeans. After the guy was able to reach for it he held it out to Frank and lit the cigarette for him. He smirked again and let go off the top of the lighter and stuffed it into his pocket again.  
Frank took a drag from his cigarette before removing it from his lips and inhaling the smoke. You could hear the muffled music from the inside, the fresh air and the light breeze washing over their faces.  
Frank remembered how the guy was sitting a few seconds ago, forehead buried in his knees, looking sad. Frank began to worry about the guy, because he seemed really happy after he came out of the stall, and a few minutes ago he looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe he was so happy because he was just fucking a hot girl, but the mood change seemed too immaculate. 

Frank hadn't even noticed that the pretty guy was starring at him.  
Just when Frank turned his head to the side so he could look in the strangers eyes, the red haired man asked "what is ur name, pretty boy?"  
Franks cheeks began to turn red while he couldn't hide the smile that was beginning to spread on his face, his black hair falling over his eyes.  
Frank had a mohawk with red, shaved sides and black top hair, which was covered in sweat from the moshing and jumping around at the concert of his favourite Punk-Band.  
"Frank. what is yours, casanova?" frank anserred with a devilish smile on his face. 

Now not only Frank had a light blush on his face, the stranger was kind of embarrased because he had totally forgotten that the stranger had heard him fucking a woman and stared at him afterwards.  
"Gerard"  
The red haired boy answered, still smiling from embarresment, showing his teeth. 

"Do you have a cigarette for me? I havent smoked since this morning and I lost mine in the pit" Gerard asked while looking into Franks brown puppy-eyes that were glowing in the moonlight.  
Frank leant foward and grabbed his demolated pack of cigs, opened it and held it into Gerards direction so he could grab one. Gerard smiled again, showing his little teeth, taking a cigarette and placing it between his lips. he again lent foward so he could grab his lighter again and lit his cigarette.  
He put the lighter back into his pocket and took a drag of the cig, blowing out smoke a moment later.  
Franks one was already half finished.  
"Why were you so sad before I came here?"  
Frank asked gently, trying to not cross Gerards comfort zone.  
Gerard sighed and looked onto the floor.  
Now the big, beautiful smile that was on his lips a few seconds a go dissapeared, he took a drag of the cig and blew out the smoke. Gerard looked to Frank and said "I actually do not want to talk abou it right now... maybe another time" 

Frank nodded and laid his hand onto Gerards shoulder to support him. Frank could have sworn that Gerards left half of his mouth smirked for a second. Both took a drag of their cigaretts, Frank finished his one with a last drag, threw it onto the floor and stepped on it with his black boots.  
"Another time? soo you want to see me again?" Frank asked happily  
"Yeah, if you want too. You seem pretty nice, I definetely have a lack of friends so why not" Gerard ansewerd the smalker boy  
"I would love too" Frank answered with a smirk on his face. "Do you have your phone? I could give you my Number" 

Gerard grabbed his phone out of his front pocket and gave it to Frank.  
Frank tiped his number into the phone and gave it back to Gerard. 

"I think I will go back inside, you want to come with me?" 

Gerard aswell took his last drag of the cigarette, stood up and pressed it against the wall, so it would fall onto the floor.  
Frank stood up aswell and both headed to the Door. Gerard opened it, stepped back and let Frank walk into first, he follow after him. 

\---------------- 

As they headed back to the crowd, the music blasted into their ears, nearly able to hear their thoughts. Since it was Franks favourite band he immediately recognised the song and sang and screamed along.  
Gerard was staring to push Frank lightly wantig to mosh with him. Frank pushing him back starting a pit as a few people joined. 

The rest of the evening both were having fun and really enjoyes the Concert.  
As the concert ended Frank was walking to the merch-table to grab a hoodie. He pulled 40$ out of his pocket to pay the hoodie and gave it to the boy on the other side of the table, who was the singer of the band. Frank smiled the whole time talking to the singer.  
He was already tattooed and wanted more, so he took his chance and asked the singer to sign his Arm so he could get it tattooed.  
the singer immediately grabbed a pen and signed onto Franks arm.....


	3. Chapter 3

As Frank reached his appartment he went into the bathroom and undeessed to take a shower, but when he was standing there naked he remembered the signature on his arm.  
Since he wanted to take a shower but the signature to stay on his Arm he grabbed hairspray and loose powder to set it, so it would stay there until tomorrow and he could go and shower. 

\-------- Next morning

Frank wrapped a dark red towel around his waste after undressing and washing his face, making his way to the bedroom in his small appartment. He grabbed his phone and saw that he got a new Message 

Gee 'Hey cutie!' 

Frank 'Hey! Just came out of the shower, sorry for letting you wait' 

Gee 'I dont mind waiting for such a pretty boy' 

Frank had to smile even though he doesn't think he is pretty at all. He is 'too small', 'too emotional' and definetely not pretty.... but he loved when Frank said pretty boy.  
Frank sat onto his bed and let his upper body fall onto the dark blue sheets.  
He came out as bisexual a few years ago, his parents rejected him and broke contact so Frank was always scared of facing it when he fell in love with a boy.  
even though he had first met gerard yesterday he felt thought that Gerard was very beautiful, Frank could loose himself in Gerards pretty green-brown eyes and always felt butterflies when Gee texted him, and Gerard knew that. 

Frank got lost in his sexual thoughts about Gerard pinning him against a wall and kissing him passionately.  
Frank overcame a warm feeling and his cock was twitching while being hid under the red towel. Frank removed it from his waist and laid down properly instead of his legs hanging off the bed. Frank palmed his member and started stroking it, while imagining that it was Gerard.  
He started off slowly, letting quiet moans escaping his lips, using his thumb to stroke over his members tip. As he sped up and found a rithym his moans became a bit louder and more passionate. His other hand moving to his hair and softly yanking at it, still imagining Gerard doing the things to him. He pulled at it again but a bit harder this time. already leaking precum he was getting bery close. He sped up again and came all over his hand and stomache letting his lips escape one louder, deep moan.  
Frank grabbed a paper towel from his table and cleaned himself. The fact that Frank was thinking about Gerard while jacking off made him question if he had feelings for him. 

He took his phone and read the conversation with Gerard again. He bagan to type 

Frank 'Do you want to meet up tomorrow after I get my tattoo?" 

Frank was going to get the signature tattooed tomorrow morning. He then noticed a vibration coming from his Phone, it was Gerard 

Gee 'I would love to, do you want to meet at a cafe?' 

Frank 'Sure! I think my tattoo will be done around 1pm, so we cpuld meet at 1.30pm?' 

Gee 'Yes! See you then, pretty boy. I am already excited. Cant wait to see you again!' 

Frank placed his phone back onto his bed and he had to smile. He was very excited for tomorrow and wanted to see and feel Gerard, since it was already 8pm Frank decided to grab Pancey and try out some riffs that he had in mind and would go to bed after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so short! I will try too write more the next time :) Still hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling-mistakes or mistakes in general let me know so I can fix them... enjoy

Frank placed his phone back onto his bed and he had to smile. He was very excited for tomorrow and wanted to see and feel  
Gerard, since it was already 8pm Frank decided to grab Pancey and try out some riffs that he had in mind and would go to bed after that.....

Frank woke up to his alarm-clock ringing into his hear with a high frequence, he sat up and shut the alarm-clock with a short slap. He yawned, streched himself so much that he began to shake, stood up and made his way to his closet to grab some clothes.  
Since today was a special day because he was getting tattooed in about 2h and were about to see Gerard afterwards, he decided to wear comfy, but good looking clothes.  
After searching for that one Hoodie for about 5 minutes he finally found it and made his way to the bathroom with a bunch of clothes and accessories in his arms.  
He stepped out of his night outfit and took a look at himself and felt terrible.  
He thought that he was too fat, too short, too ugly, well at least thats what the voice in his head was telling him. He decided to get dressed quickly trying not to think about such things. He pulled up his black, ripped pants and threw on a red shirt, followed by a Black Misfits-Hoodie, he buckled his belt and attached his chains to his pants before looking for his shoes that he threw in his closet yesterday evening. 

As he was dressed, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the cereal and the milk, filled them into the white bowl and ate them slowly, his voices telling him not to but he was able to shut them down.  
As he finished his cereal he made his way to his car picking up his keys and leaving the apartment, heading to the front door and opening it. As he reached his car and had opened the door he sat down, turning the keys to start the engine, Punk blasting out of the stereo.  
He arrived at after a 5 minutes ride to tattoo-shop. Entering the shop, greeting Kellin who was standing at the reception waving at Frank while talking to the other person that was calling him on the phone. Frank started walking towards the reception leaning his torso against it while waiting for Kelling to hang up the call.  
"Hey! How are you? havent seen you in a long time" Kellin said after he hung up the call.  
"Hi. Good, good. Thanks for asking is Vic here? He said that I could come arpund at 1"  
"Yeah, he is here, he shall be ready in 5 minutes, you can sit down while you wait" Kellin replied  
Frank held his hand up signalising a 'thank you' making his way to the black sofa, taking place on it.

After around 10 minutes Vic came out of his room, walking towards Frankie greeting him.  
" Hey Frankie, nice to see you!"  
"Hi! nice too see you aswell!" Frank answered. 

Vic signalised Frank that he should follow and walked to his room holding the door open for Frank to come in. Frank sat down, discussed the idea with Vic while he sat up everything and got kinda excited. Since Frank had known Vic for a long time now and being very close with him he trusted him with his heart.  
While Vic tattooed Frank they talked a lot. Halfway in Vic started the topic 'love'  
" Do you got a girlfriend or have someone in mind" Vic said while pressing the needles into Franks skin, the black ink staying on the skin after wiping with the paper-towel.  
"I actually have someone in mind. I will see him right after the session" Frak answered with a smile on his face thinking of Gerard. 

Vic turned his head so he could see Frank and immediately saw the smile.  
"since you are smiling I think that this is awesome. I wish you good look later. But i want to know who it is..." 

"His name is Gerard and I met him at a Punk show a few days ago... He is a bit taller, has bright red hair and is pretty awesome" Frank said to Vic, still smiling. 

"Is it possible that his last name is 'Way'?" 

"Yea, you know him?" Frank said, after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath cause of the pain the Needles were causing. 

"I went to school with him, I think he is a comic-artist now. I have to admit taht he is a hella good singer, I had music-class with him, we used to sing together." 

"that sounds nice, I actually didn't know that" Frank said with an impressed expression on his face. 

After a few more minutes the noise caused by the tattoo-machine stopped and Vic signalised Frank that he was ready to go. Frank stood up and walked to the mirror, looking at his arm , loving the tattoo so much.  
"Man, this is awesome! Thank you! You are amazing" Frank said still looking at the tattoo. 

They made their way to the reception after Frank had grabbed his stuff, he payed for the tattoo and gave a big tip. He waved a t Vic and Kellin before heading out the shop to his car. The music that he was listening to before started to play as he turned on the engine. it was already 1.15pm so he instantly drove to the cafe where Gerard and Frank had planned to meet.

arriving at the cafe Frank couldn't see Gerard yet so he decided to take a seat and wait for him.  
after 10 minutes he saw a red-haired guy closing a car door and making his way to the cafe Frank was sitting in. After the guy opened the door Frank realised that it was Gee and smiled.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wont be the last chapter... stay tuned for more :)


	5. Chapter 5

arriving at the cafe Frank couldn't see Gerard yet so he decided to take a seat and wait for him.  
after 10 minutes he saw a red-haired guy closing a car door and making his way to the cafe Frank was sitting in. After the guy opened the door Frank realised that it was Gee and smiled.....

Gerard walked threw the door, imediately saw the smiling Frankie and made his way to the boy in black clothes. Gerard sat down at the table that was placed directly at a window so you could watch the outside of the cafe, after removing his jacket.  
"Hey!" Frank said, still smiling to the fullest   
"Hi! I've missed you, pretty boy"  
Gerard loved to see when Franks cheeks turned red, blending into the shaved sided of his hair.  
"Do you want to eat or drink something? I will pay!" 

"ummm... I think I will take a coffee. Thank you!" Frank said, switching between looking at Gee and outside the window. 

"Okay! I will get them then" Gerard said while standing up after placing his hand on Franks, wich was laying on the table, stroking it shortly and smiling. 

When Gerard came back with the two coffees Frank stood up, grabbed Gerard by his arm lightly, in which he was holding his coffee and asked "shall we go outside and take a walk? I think that is way better than sitting in this cafe" 

Gerard nodded and placed the coffees on the table so he could take his jacket and put it on again. He grabbed the two coffees and held one out to Frank, who took it with both, his in fingerless skeleton-gloves covered hands. Both were heading outside now. 

\---------- 

"Why were you crying at the concert?" 

"I wasnt crying!" Gee said with an embarrased look on his face 

Frank only stared at him with a confused look because it had definetely seemed like Gee had cried. 

"Okay. well then why were you sad?" 

"I broke up with my girfriend..."Gee said while their head sank down a bit 

"The girl that you were fucking in the stalls?" 

"yeah. I told her that I was gay... I was actually trying to get over my 'gayness' with a women, convincing myself that 'I am straight' and that 'I will get over that'... but then I met you and well...."  
Gerard had stopped walking and turned to face Frank, who had his hands in his pockets (he already drank up the coffee and threw the cup away) and looked in his pretty eyes, that were sparkeling even brighter than at the concert.   
"I think that I cant get over it... I hope you dont hate me now"  
Gerard bent down a bit, slightly grabbing Franks neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Frank was kind of overwhelmed but istantly kissed back, pulling his hand out of his pockets moving them to Gees waist and back pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and Gerard moved his other hand to Franks hair and slightly grabbed it, causing Frank to moan quietly. Gee still noticed it and smiled into the kiss.  
Gerard pulled back, still holding Frank in his arms.  
"I've fell for you since I saw you..."  
"Yeah, me too. Thats why I starred at you for such a long time" frank said smiling up to Gee, getting up on tip toes so he could kiss Gerard again. Gee kissing him back.  
After a while they pulled away and walked and talked for a bit again 

"Wait! I havent seen your tattoo yet... Can I see?" 

"sure" Frank responded, pulling his sleeve up gently, making sure that the foil that was wrapped around the tattoo stayed on.   
Gee grabbed Franks arm so he could take a closer look.   
The tattoo was the signature that Frank hat gotten at the concert with the bands logo arpund it and a little red accent arount it.  
"Wow. thats awesome, is it the signature you got at the concert?"   
"Yup!" Frank said after gee let go off his arm, pulling his sleeve nack down.  
"How abput we go to my house? I dont know, its getting kind of cold"   
"sounds awesome"  
"my brother is there though, but he wont bother us, I promise, he is nice" Gee said, a small smirk spreading over his lips.  
"No problem for me"   
"Okay, that way" 

\------- 

"nearly there" Gee said looking at Frank, who he was holding hands with. 

"It isnt even that far from my appartment" 

"Really? where do you live?" 

"*add adress hehe*, it only a few streets away. Have you always been living here in NJ? 

"Yeah, grew up here but at the other side of NJ. Moved here with my brother a few years ago. Anyways... we are here" 

They stopped in front of a small, two level house. It was white with a small frontyard and a garage. In front of the garage a bigger, grey van was parked. They made their way up the staris to the front door. Gee grabbed their keys out of their pocket and searched for one key on his bundle. After he found it he pushed the key in and opened the door. taking one step in he stopped and couldnt believe what he saw...


End file.
